From Rivals To Friends To Lovers
by xsilverxfangx
Summary: A bunch of SasuNaruSasu oneshots. Warning: Yaoi dont like dont read. Rating just in case
1. Three Minutes

**For all those who are reading. This is StupidMajor's story so please don't go yapping on about how I stole it. Sam is my cousin and she wanted me to finish her stories since she is now in college. She said to tell all of you that if you want to finish any of her stories please feel free to email her or me (see our profiles) to request one. On my profile shows which ones are taken. Any of the oneshots that she has can be turned into multi-chapters. Please give her some credit! She says she misses you all and to all her fans she is sorry.**

**Three Minutes**

It took three minutes to make ramen. Why, Naruto wondered, he would never know. He just knew it took three minutes to make his favorite meal. But when he would feel a pair of arm slip around his waist, a nose nuzzling into his neck, and a 'I'm home', he never cared. The only thing that mattered was that it took Sasuke three minutes to get home after a mission.


	2. His Fox

-1**Title: **His Fox

**Rating: **E

**Warning: **fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…cuz if I did…Sasuke and Naruto would be together already.

"That one looks like a teddy bear!"

"Hn."

"Oh! And that one looks like a giraffe!"

"It's a cloud, dobe."

"Saaasssuke! You have to use your imagination!"

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do! Everyone has one!"

"Hn."

"Fine teme. I'll look at the could on my own." Naruto got up and walked about ten feet away and plopped back down.

"….."

"….."

"Dobe?"

"….."

"Naruto?"

"….."

"Naruto?

"….."

Sasuke got up from his spot and went over to Naruto, who was seemingly ignoring him. He laid down beside the kyuubi vessel and pointed up, "That looks like my fox."

Shifting. Warmth. Naruto had shifted so he could snuggle into Sasuke's side, his head on his lover's chest. "I knew you had an imagination."

Sasuke didn't reply, but stared at the sky while playing with Naruto's hair.

Cloud watching was fun, but only if he had his fox with him.


	3. Konoha Festival Part 1

-1**Title: **Konoha Festival Part 1 - No More Tears

**Rated: **eh..T just in case

**Warnings: **lil' fluff, comfort, and Sakura/ Ino ignoring (don't get me wrong I love those two..its just for the fic)….oh! And OOC!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…cuz if I did…Sasuke and Naruto would be together already

The day was bright and cheery as Konoha celebrated. It was October 10th, the day Kyuubi was defeated, and it was also Naruto's birthday; his eighteenth to be exact. The festival had games, food, rides, and many other forms of entertainment. Everyone was there.

Naruto leaned against a brick wall and watched the people walking by. He ignored the stared and angry shouts thrown at him; it happened every year.

"Oi Dobe," Naruto turned his head slightly and found Sasuke walking over to him with two bags of popcorn. When he reached the kyuubi vessel, he handed one to him.

"Teme?'

"I saw you eyeing it earlier. Why didn't you get any?" Sasuke asked and leaned against the wall beside Naruto, munching on his popcorn.

"I don't have any money," Naruto lied.

"I could've paid Dobe."

"No.." Naruto looked down at a very interesting pebble on the ground, his sun kissed blond bangs covering his face.

"Oi!" Sasuke grabbed his arm and forced Naruto to look at him. "What is it?"

"They wont give it to me," Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"They wont give it to me," Naruto said a little louder.

He watched as Sasuke's expression turned from shocked, to sad, to angry, to pure pissed off in a matter of seconds. He grabbed Naruto's hand and started dragging him into the festival.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke stopped walking - never letting go of Naruto's hand - and turned to the confused blond. "_We_ are going to have some fun."

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a hug, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged back, "You welcome Dobe." He pulled back but still kept the smile. "What do you want to do first?"

"Roller Coaster!" Naruto explained, getting odd stares from passerby's (and some cold ones, but Sasuke took care of them).

When the reached the roller coaster, they found the line relatively short. "Sasuke-kun!" A voice yelled out, and Sasuke winced.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved as Sakura and Ino came up to them, who immediately swooned over Sasuke. Naruto had finally gotten for the pink headed girl, but Sakura and Ino were still after Sasuke. Sasuke was ignoring both of them, concentrating his thoughts on Naruto's warm hand in his.

"Ne! Why are you holding Naruto's hand?!" Ino yelled and pointed to the joined hands.

"Hn," Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand - although unwillingly - and tried to hide the blush the was threatening to come out.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh.."

"Next!" The ride operator yelled and they all turned to see they were the only ones standing in line. "Are you guys riding or not?"

They all nodded and headed to the coaster cars when the operator stopped them, "_He _cant ride."

Sasuke glared at the man, his eyes turning Sharingon (if I spelled that wrong sorry!) red, "If he cant ride, I _will _make sure you suffer. Got that?"

The operator yelped and let them through. Naruto stopped; though, making Sasuke stop. "What is it Dobe?" He looked at Naruto, who had tears forming in his eyes.

"Thanks Sasuke. No one has ever done that before."

Sasuke smiled one of those rare smiled and wiped the tears away, "Your welcome."

**To be continued!! **


	4. Watching Over You

-1**Title: **Watching Over You

**Rated: **E

**Warnings: **I dunno…you decide.

**Disclaimer: **don't own Naruto. Naruto belings to Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto yelped and kicked in his sleep. It was a cool, starry night and the people of Konoha were sleeping. Only a few ninja's were out and about. He was one of them.

Naruto wimpered and curled into a little ball. From where he was in the tree, he could easily tell his koi was having a nightmare. He wanted to be able to hold him, comfort him, tell his everything is ok. Yes, he was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. He realized this the first time Naruto almost died in his arms. It was on a B-class mission. They were to get a scroll that had been stolen. They got away, but Naruto was badly injured.

The sound of a squeaky bed jolted his from his thoughts. Naruto had woken up and was heading towards the bathroom. He saw Naruto splash water on his face and stare in the mirror; it was like this every night.

"What are you thinking koi?"

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto shook his head and scuffled back over to the bed. With a sigh, the blond was snuggled under the cover and in a few minutes, was snoring.

With a lone tear, he jumped from the tree and disappeared into the night.


	5. Konoha Festival Part 2

**Title: **Konoha Festival Part 2 - Fireworks

**Rated: **T just in case

**Warnings: **lil' fluff, comfort, and Sakura/ Ino ignoring (don't get me wrong I love those two..its just for the fic)….oh! And OOC!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto non-what so ever

After riding the rollercoaster, playing multiple of games, it was starting to get dark. Sasuke knew that the fireworks would be starting, and he had to put his plan into action.

"Oi Dobe!"

Naruto stopped his excited walking and turned to him, "Yea?"

"The fireworks will be starting in a bit, come on."

"Yea! Fireworks!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's antics as he led him to a small hill away from the Festival. There were only a few people around; it was perfect. He plopped down on the grass and stared up at the sky, listing to Naruto talking away.

"Hey Teme? When are the fireworks going to start? Cuz I love fireworks. I usually watch the fireworks from my apartment-"

The light from a pure white firework exploded overhead, lighting up the boys. They sat in silence for a while, watching the booming and crackling of the fireworks. Twinkling yellow, Shooting rockets of purple, a spiral of blue, an orange flower...

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Thanks."

"-For what?"

He heard Naruto shrug, but he didn't answer. Sasuke turned his head and looked at the Kyuubi container. The multitude of lights danced on his already glowing face.

"I love fireworks. I think they're bright and noisy and brilliant," Naruto said to mostly to himself, but Sasuke still heard.

"Hn."

They didn't speak again; they just sat in relatively comfortable silence until the fireworks began. And as Sasuke watched them he was reminded strongly, again, of Naruto. When fireworks went off, it didn't matter what you were doing, you stopped to watch them. Just like Naruto. They were colorful, powerful and dangerous. All so similar.

"Bright, noisy and brilliant… Like you…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto shouted. "I couldn't hear you over the noise!"

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto shrugged, turning his head back to the sky.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sat up and turned to Sasuke, "Yea?"

Naruto's body struggled to realize this; while an almost-strange hand found one of his, and snuck it's way inside. Dark bangs- those were not his- fell in his eyes, and a pair of oh-so-familiar obsidian eyes were locked with his. Even with all of this, it still took him a second or two to realize that Sasuke was kissing him.

Sasuke was kissing him.

Sasuke... Sasuke, his rival since they had first met, his occasional friend, was kissing him.

And then the lips were gone. The gaze and hand lingered, though.

Sasuke looked deep into his eyes, paused for a minute to gather his courage...

"I... I like you, Naruto." He murmured, barely smiling.

Naruto smiled, "Good."

And then the lips were back, and as the fireworks ended, Fireworks exploded for the new couple.


	6. In Ones Arms

**Title: **In Ones Arms

**Rating: **E

**Warning: **fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…cuz if I did…Sasuke and Naruto would be together already.

Uzamaki Naruto was only afraid of three things. He was afraid of losing his family. After all their hardships to get everything back to semi-normal, he couldn't lose them.

He was afraid of dieing. Although that fear was in the back of him mind, he still was afraid of it.

There was another thing Naruto was afraid of. Only a select few knew about it. Iruka, Kakashi, and a few select others knew about it. It was a pathetic fear actually.

A clap of thunder grumbled in the distance. Naruto growled a little; this was turning into a bad day.

Uchiha Sasuke hated doing mission reports. It was boring and he always got frustrated with it. But here he was, sitting in the middle of his living room, doing one.

"Hey Teme!" Sasuke look up from the report he was working on and saw Naruto had - once again - entered his house without knocking (not that it really bothered Sasuke since the blond practically lived here.).

"Dobe," a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder and Naruto jumped a little.

Sasuke smirked, "Afraid of a little rain, Dobe?"

"Shut up Sasuke-teme," Naruto growled and another clap of thunder made him jump.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"Why are you being so nice? This is like a whole other side to you."

Sasuke just shrugged and looked at the blond. Thunder once again clapped outside and Naruto covered his ears. Damn it…why am I so freaked out by a little noise? This is so stupid.

"Naruto"

"I'm fine…" The rain beat against the tall windows of the room, distorting the light from the streetlamps outside, illuminating Naruto's frightened face with dancing orange light.

Sasuke sat there for a while, staring dumbfounded at the blond, who was always trying to be so tough, so grown up.

Naruto was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around and he was pulled into something soft. He was shocked at first and tried to get out of the grip when there was a flash of lightning so bright and a clap of thunder so deafening that he squealed and buried his head in Sasuke's chest, clutching his t-shirt.

Sasuke chuckled a bit, "Come on Dobe. I can't believe your afraid of thunderstorms."

"Shut up bastad," although his voice was slightly muffled, Sasuke still got the message.

Sasuke chuckled again and placed a small kiss on the blond forehead. "Don't worry, I'm here." He pulled his lover close. "I'm here."


End file.
